With a longstanding history of collaborations in education, health services research and community service, Drew University, the only historically black medical school west of the Mississippi River, and UCLA, one of this nation's premier universities, are strategically positioned to establish a multi-disciplinary, collaborative, thematically focused and integrated reproductive science research program aimed at studying the biologic effects of androgens in men and women. The Drew-UCLA Reproductive Science Research Center will augment and strengthen the research infrastructure and research capabilities of faculty and trainees at Drew University by supporting the development of several new translational and clinical research projects deemed to be of high priority and significance because of their relevance to reproductive health of men and women. The objectives of this grant proposal - to develop an integrated research program that serves as the foundation for future expansion in reproductive biology, reproductive endocrinology, and reproductive medicine at Drew - are reflected in the following specific aims: 1). Support the implementation of two reproductive science research projects that effectively use the scientific strengths of our institutions, and promote multi-disciplinary approaches to the specific research topics in the priority areas identified by this RFA; 2) Provide support for two pilot projects to generate data to facilitate the development of innovative hypotheses and studies, and support the efforts of our investigators to generate preliminary data and publications that can help assure their transition to independent funding; 3) Facilitate and formalize new collaborative networks in reproductive science between scientists at Drew University and UCLA; 4) Develop an Administrative and Planning Core to support the scientific projects. These specific aims will be accomplished by implementing two core research projects and two pilot projects, each having interrelated specific aims consistent with the Center's long-term objectives. The research projects will be supported by an Administrative and Planning Core. The proposed core and pilot projects are inter-linked by a common theme, namely, Biologic Effects of Androgens in Men and Women. Energetic program leadership, cross-disciplinary research projects that are thematically-linked and that evolve logically from our current strengths, enthusiastic commitment of bi-institutional support, a large pool of talented, participating faculty, deep historical roots of our institution in the minority communities, and strong infrastructural support from pre-existing Hormone Assay, Body Composition, RCMI [Research Center for Minority Institution] Molecular Medicine Core, and Exercise Physiology Core laboratories, and University administration, make our institution particularly suitable to benefit from this NICHD initiative. [unreadable] [unreadable]